Proklamation von der Junta de Sevilla, 29. Mai 1808
Aufruf der obersten Junta zu Sevilla. : Spanier! Sevilla hat den Regungen seiner heroischen Treue, von welcher es zu allen Jahrhunderten Beweise gegeben, nicht widerstehen können. Man entriß ihm seinen König, dem es gehuldigt, und den es mit beyspielloser Freude aufgenommen hatte. Die Grundgesetze der Monarchie werden mit Füßen getreten; euer Eigenthum, euere Gebräuche, euere Weiber, Alles, was der Nation theuer ist, wird bedroht. Die heilige Religion, unsere einzige Hoffnung, wird zu Grunde gerichtet, oder auf einen bloß äußerlichen Schein beschränkt werden und ist ohne Schutz und Schirm -- und alles das durch eine fremde Macht -- nicht durch Uebermacht der Waffen, sondern durch Trug und Hinterlist, indem man sich unserer gegen und selbst bediente, und indem man jene zum Werkzeug dieser Gräuel machte, die sich die Häupter unserer Regierung nennen, die keine Scheu trugen, sey es aus niedriger Denkart, oder aus schändlicher Feigheit, oder vielleicht aus andern Gründen, welche die Zeit und die Gerechtigkeit einst aufdecken werden -- ihr Vaterland aufzuopfern. Es war also nothwendig, diese Bande zu zerreissen, von welchen die Spanier verhindert wurden zu erwachen, und den feurigen Muth anzuwenden, durch welchen sie in allen Jahrhunderten sich mit Ruhm bedeckt, die Ehre der Nation, ihre Gesetze, ihre Könige, und ihre Religion vertheidigt haben. Das Volk von Sevilla also versammelt sich am 27. May, und vermittelst aller vereinigten Magistratspersonen und Autoritäten, und der achtungswürdigsten Personen aller Stände, errichtet es diese oberste Regierungs-Junta, bekleidet sie mit aller erforderlichen Macht, und geboth ihr, die Religion, das Vaterland, die Gesetzte und den König zu vertheidigen. Wir übernehmen den so heldenmüthigen Auftrag, wir schwören ihn auszuführen, und rechnen auf die Kräfte der ganzen Nation, nachdem wir zuerst Ferdinand den Siebenten von neuem zu unserm Könige ausgerufen, und für seine Vertheidigung zu sterben geschworen haben. Dieß war der Ruf der Freunde und Einigkeit, und er wird es für ganz Spanien seyn. Eine Regierungs-Junta, die kaum errichtet war, als sie schon die heiligsten Gesetze der Monarchie verletzte; ein Präsident der nicht auf die rechtmäßige Weise ernannt war, und der, wenn er auch irgend Ansprüche hatte, sich ihrer sehr bald wieder verlustigt machte; außerdem ein geborner Ausländer, der als ein solcher gesetzmäßig von jenem Posten ausgeschlossen ist; sein immer abwechselndes Betragen, womit er daran arbeitete, die Monarchen selber zu stürzen, von welchen er seine Autorität erhalten, sammt den Gesetzen, von welchen allein er Macht erhalten konnte, kann und darf uns keine Achtung einflößen, noch unsere Treue zurück halten, noch weniger unsere heiligen Verbindlichkeiten erschüttern, die wir früher eingegangen waren, als Spanier, als Unterthanen, als Christen, als freue und von jeder fremden Macht unabhängige Männer. Noch weniger konnte uns die Autorität des ersten Tribunals der Nation, der Rath von Castilien, zurück halten. Seine Schwachheit hat sich kund gegeben in den unsichern und widersprechenden Schritten, welche sie in dieser für die Nation wichtigsten Gelegenheiten thaten, bey welcher sie eine heldenmüthige Festigkeit hätten zeigen müssen, zu welcher sie durch tausend Beweggründe, wie durch die Ehre selber, verpflichtet waren. Seine Schwäche -- vielleicht auch seine Schändlichkeit -- war vollendet, als er ohne Rückhalt den Befehl gab, die Entsagungs-Acte der Krone zu Gunsten eines fremden Fürsten zu vollziehen, zu verbreiten, und ihr Gehorsam zu leisten. Eine Entsagung, die ganz erwiesen null und nichtig ist, indem es dem, der sie ausstellte, an der Gewalt dazu fehlte, weil die Monarchie nicht ihm zugehört, und Spanien nicht aus Thieren besteht, der Willkühr dessen untergeben, der uns regiert; und er, wie er selber bekennt, zu seiner Herrschaft gelangte durch das Recht der Geburt, und durch die Grundgesetze der Monarchie, welche die Erbfolge auf eine unveränderliche Weise bestimmen; über welche der Rath keine Gewalt hat, wohl aber die heilige Pflicht, über ihre Beobachtung zu wachen. Nichtig durch den Zustand der Gewaltthätigkeit und des Zwanges, in welchem sie ist verfaßt worden, der größer ist, und erwiesener als jener, in welchem die Abdankung geschehen seyn soll. Nichtig, weil die Entsagung, die man vom König Ferdinand dem Siebenten, von seinem Oheim, und seinem Bruder bekannt gemacht hat -- gesetzt auch, daß sie ächt sey -- in einem eben solchen Zustande des Zwanges gegeben worden, und durch die Gewalt desselben, wie die Entsagung selber es ausdrücklich erklärt. Nichtig, weil viele der königlichen Personen, die ein Recht zur Krone haben, ihrer nicht entsagt haben, und dieses Recht noch unversehrt behalten; nicht zu erwähnen, die entsetzliche Treulosigkeit, welche man angewendet, und mit welcher man die spanische Nation verspottet hat. Unserer Allianz und unseren Aufopferungen verdankt die französische Nation großen Theils alle ihre verrufenen Siege; unsere tapferen Truppen zog sie heraus, führte sie nach den entlegensten Ländern, ließ sie dort zu ihrem Vortheile kämpfen, ohne ihrer, wie bekannt, zu be dürfen, bloß um uns zu schwächen und uns diese Kräfte zu entziehen. Unsere Wohlfahrt immerwährend im Munde führend, ihre Heere nach Spanien, unter dem Vorwande von Unternehmungen gegen jenen Feind, von welchem nun gar keine Rede mehr ist. Durch eine muthige Anstrengung verhinderte das Volk die Abreise seine Königs, worüber jene Nation sich hätte freuen sollen; aber weit entfernt davon, beobachtete man ein tiefes Stillschweigen über diese Abreise, und, was noch mehr ist, nahm Gründe davon her, uns zu unterdrücken. Sie beschuldigen die Nation der Uneinigkeit, und es gibt deren keine, denn nie war sie mehr vereint in der Liebe und in der Vertheidigung ihres Königs. Diesen zog sie mit trügerischen Versprechungen auf ihr Gebieth; der König traute diesen Worten mit einer vielleicht beyspiellosen Großmuth, wirft sich ihnen in die Arme, und sie mit einer Treulosigkeit, von welcher die Geschichte keiner Nation eine Erinnerung oder eine Spur darbiethet, macht ihn zum Gefangenen, begegnet ihm auf die unehrerbiethigste Weise, und zwingt ihn zu den Gräueln, die ganz Europa mit Erstaunen, und ganz Spanien mit dem höchsten Schmerze gesehen. Mit derselben Täuschung führen sie die königlichen Aeltern nach ihrem Lande, und zwingen sie zu unrechtmäßigen, ungerechten Handlungen, von welchen ihre erhabene Nahmen entehrt werden, so wohl in der Gegenwart, als bis zur spätesten Zukunft. Auch die übrigen königlichen Personen werden fortgeschleppt, sogar diejenigen nicht verschonend, deren zartes Alter ihnen einen unverletzbaren Schutz hätte gewähren müssen, auch unter den wildesten Nationen. Er beruft die spanische Nation vor sich; ernennt die Deputirten, welche er will; bestimmt nach eigener Willkür die Art der Wahl für andere, damit sie in einem fremden Lande die heiligsten Angelegenheiten der Nation verhandeln sollen, während er selber einen geheimen ehrerbiethig abgefäßten Brief, welchen der König Ferdinand als Kronprinz an ihn geschrieben, öffentlich als strafwürdig, und den Gerechtsamen eines Beherrschers entgegen erklärt; und vielleicht hatte er, derselbe Fremde, ihn erst dazu bewogen, woraus er jetzt ein Verbrechen machen will. In der That ist es ein Verbrech n, und zwar ein Verbrechen des Hochverraths, daß eine unabhängige Nation einem fremden Fürsten gehorcht, daß sie hingeht, um unter seinen Augen und unter seinem Einfluß über ihr öffentliches Wohl zu verhandeln, und weder Sevilla noch irgend ein Spanier wird Scham und Redlichkeit bis zu einem so äußersten Grab verlieren, daß er einen so offenbaren schändlichen Hochverrath begehen wird, mit dessen Abscheulichkeit selber die Sclaven sich nicht beflecken würden. Tausend unanständige Mittel hat er angewendet, uns zu betrügen; aufrührerische Schriften und Journale streuet er aus, um die öffentliche Meinung zu bestechen, worin er Ehrfurcht für die Gesetze und den Glauben versichert, indem er Spott und Beschimpfung auf die einen wie auf den andern häuft; kein Project unterläßt er, es mag noch so schändlich seyn, um ein eisernes Joch auf unsere Nacken zu legen, und uns zu seinen Sclaven zu machen, und treibt seine freche Lügen so weit, daß er in einer seiner Zeitschriften sogar bekannt machte: er sey einverstanden mit dem Oberhaupte der Kirche, den Statthalter Christi und begünstigt von ihm; da ganz Europa es weiß, und es ganz kund geworden ist, bis zu den barbarischen Nationen, die seine Würde ehren, daß er ihn unter den härtesten Druck hält; daß er ihn seiner Staaten beraubt, ihm seine Cardinäle entrissen hat; Alles, nach des Papstes eigenen Ausdrücken, durch bloße Gewalt und in der Absicht, die Leitung und Regierung der gesammten Kirche zu verhindern, welche der Papst kraft der Macht und des Befehls unsers göttlichen Erlösers besitzt. Spanier! Alles zwingt uns, uns zu vereinigen, und solche schändliche Absichten zu verhindern. Keine Revolution gibt es in Spanien; wir verlangen nur das, was für uns das Heiligste ist, zu vertheidigen gegen den, der unter dem Mantel der Allianz und der Freundschaft es uns entzog, und von welchem wir befürchten müssen, daß er ohne Kampf uns der Gesetze, unserer Könige und unserer Religion berauben werde. Laßt uns also Alles aufopfern für eine so gerechte Sache, und müssen wir Alles verlieren, so sey es kämpfend, und als tapfere Männer. Wir wollen uns also alle vereinigen; unser Volk ist schnell bereit, die Waffen zu ergreifen. Laßt uns die Gelehrten aller Provinzen auffordern, daß sie die öffentliche Meinung erhalten, und jene freche Schmähschriften, die voll Lug und Trug sind, widerlegen. Laßt uns alle kämpfen; ein jeder auf seine Weise, und auch die Kirche Spaniens erflehe ohne Unterlaß die Hülfe des Gottes der Heerscharen, dessen Schutz uns die unläugbare Gerechtigkeit unserer guten Sache zusichert. Und was fürchten wir? Es ist in Spanien keine so große Anzahl von Truppen, als sie, um uns in Furcht zu setzen, angeben; auch sind sie aus verschiedenen Nationen zusammengesetzt, welche gewaltsamer Weise zusammengeschleppt worden, und die sehnlichst wünschen, die Ketten zu zerbrechen, die man ihnen anlegt. Die Stellungen, welche sie genommen haben, sind sehr geeignet, daß sie zerstört und besiegt werden können; überdieß sind sie schwach und ohnmächtig, weil das Bewußtseyn der eigenen Schlechtigkeit auch den tapfersten Menschen feigherzig macht. Ganz Europa wird mit der größten Freude unserm Bestreben Beyfall geben, und herzu eilen, uns zu helfen. Italien, Deutschland, der ganze Norden, welche unter der drückenden Herrschaft dieser Nation leidet, werden eifrigst sich der glücklichen Aussicht bedienen, die Spanien ihnen darbiethet, sie abzuwerfen, und ihre Freyheit, ihre Gesetze, ihre Könige, und Alles, was ihnen entrissen worden, wieder zu erlangen. Frankreich selbst wird sich beeifern, die Schande von sich zu werfen, von der es bedeckt werden würde, wenn es gezwungen wäre, das Werkzeug eines so entsetzlichen Verraths seyn zu müssen, welcher ihm selber ein ähnliches schreckliches Loos bereiten würde. Nein, es wird nicht sein Blut für eine so schändliche Sache vergießen! Ohne Maß hat es leiden müssen unter dem Vorwand eines Friedens und einer Wohlfahrt, die es nie erreicht, noch erreichen kann, außer unter der Herrschaft der Vernunft, der Religion, der Gesetze, und der gleichseitigen Achtung und Erhaltung der Gerechtsame anderer Völker. Spanier! das Vaterland mit all euerem Eigenthume, mit eueren Gesetzen, euerer Freyheit, eueren Königen; euere heilige Religion, und die Hoffnung zu einem ewigen Leben, welches allein diese Religion zusagt, und durch welche Ihr und eure Nachkömmlinge es erlangen können -- ist in offenbarer, in naher, in unvermeidlicher Gefahr. :Sevilla den 29. May 1808. Auf Verordnung der höchsten Regierungs-Junta :::D. Juan Battista Esteller. :::D. Juan Pardo. Quellen und Literatur. Junta Kategorie:Jahr 1808